The True Child of Athena
by Darth Ralan
Summary: A Challenge for the fans of Percy Jackson and the Olympian series and Saint Seiya! Please read inside for the idea. theme: What if Athena has a special child with a certain pegasus-turned-sagitarius saint and the child is drawn into the titan war? The saints is all gone except for one gold saint (OC) and it's up for the campers to save The True Child of Athena


I hereby issue A Challenge to all Percy Jackson's series fans. Please make a fiction from the following short story. pairing is Percy and Annabeth. Settings is during the Titan's Curse. Instead only Artemis that was caught, Athena willingly goes to the titans as a hostage in an attempt to secure her true daughter's safety.

In the midst of chaos, a man wearing a golden armour suddenly appear in the middle of camp half blood bearing the mark of Capricorn. which attracts the attention of a certain hunter of artemis (either zoe or thalia)

 **HERE THE STORY TEMPLATE!**

He's one of them isn't he annabeth?

one the Tweleve Gold saints..

Tweleve Gold saints? You know them wise girl?

They are myth. Well, a myth among myth. Long story short, there's an ancient myth amongst the Athena cabin that Athena has a personal bodyguard...

army

whatever. which counts as much as the constellations in the sky.

That much?

Not much. There's only 88 constellation.

The 88 Saints of Athena. They used a power called cosmo and cloth according to their constellation. Even the weakest of them are feared since they are said to be able to cut the skies with a punch and crack the earth with a kick.

Wait they are like buffed up MMA?! COOL!

Quiet Clarrisse!

The saints are divided into three different classes: Bronze Saints, the lowest saints category, Silver Saints, the middle category and the Gold Saints, which represents the elite warriors. Each wearing Bronze Cloth, Silver Cloth and Gold Cloth respectively. Despite this categories, it's not impossible to have a lower rank Saint that is indeed as strong as a Gold Saint or even stronger, that's because one of the main rules of being a saint is: "The power of a Saint is not related to the Cloth he wears but to his Cosmo".

Wow.. your mother sure has many powerful allies.

But those are only myth until today. The sudden appearance of this man is a proof that Athena has indeed created saints in the past.

But is that the only purpose of the saints' existence? just to be bodyguard?

Not exactly. They are said to appear in the eras of crisis, when the humanity is in danger, at Athena's side to protect the world at the cost of their life, rejecting all the conquest ambitions of the other deities.

Deities? You mean...?

Sometimes the gods wish to dominate mankind until the last conflict which the bog three sealed their pact of "not making any offspring".

Okay so the question is why is a Gold Saint suddenly just appeared in the middle of Camp Half-Blood penetrating the wards?

That... is what we must ask after he's conscious. But about the ward, the short explanation is... HE'S A GOLD SAINT!

How do you he's a gold saint?

He bears the mark of Capricorn. There's only 12 Gold Saints, and we all know what are they since one of them is Capricorn

Is he a demigod?

No. the saints of Athena is always chosen from the ranks of mortals.

Sharp intuition, eyes reflecting a great hunger of knowledge... you must be a child of athena. I beg your forgiveness milady for my current conditions

No it's allright. I'm Annabeth Chase.

Greetings Lady Annabeth, Child of Athena from the house of Chase. Capricorn Iggy at your service.

So why are you here?

Your sister is in mortal danger.

Which sister?

She didn't tell you? For all deity sake, SHE DIDN"T TELL YOU?

About what?

Sonia Kido? the name doesn't ring a bell?

No... She's a child of Athena?

yes.

Why we should we know her?

SILENCE DEMIGOD! YOU WILL SHOW YOUR PROPER RESPECT TO THE TRUE CHILD OF ATHENA. EVEN IF SHE'S NOT AT PRESENCE.

A true child of athena? What...?

What will you hear will probably hurts. In 1985, your mother, Goddess Athena, descent into the earth, reincarnated as a mortal.  
WHAT? but if mom reincarnated into a mortal then Athena's Cabin is...?!

Relax. Your mom left an aspect of here active in olympus. That's why the god's are always there. Back to the story, your mom reincarnated as a female known as Saori Kido. During that time, there's a conflict which involves the saints and your mom, personally. Eventually the conflict has ended, and your mom suprisingly married a man and both of them have a baby girl.

Nothing special about that.

She went into labour. Natural birth. Have you ever seen Athena give birth to a child, normally? Besides that the child suddenly appeared in front of the father's doorstep?

No... way

Yes way. That girl was born on summer soltice 1999. and the rest is history. As you all know, the real reason why Athena went willingly as a hostage to the Chronos is that he threatens to kill Sonia Kido.

But aren't there anymore saints?

I'm the only one left. After the marriage, your mother sees that the saints deserve a life of their own, so she gave us a choice to continue our servitude or not. I choose to remain for my own personal reasons, which I can assure you that it's not ill.

Actually there's one saint that we can ask for help.

YOU DIDN"T BOTHER TO MENTION THAT?!

I swear upon Nyx, that I couldn't divulge this information since I was under oath, also bound by Nyx.

To whom?

To Athena.

Mom? but why?

She doesn't want to involve him.

Why does mom doesn't want...?

Because this saint is her husband and the biological father of Sonia Kido. I was instructed that I can only divulge this info if the situation is very dire. You know your mom Annabeth. She's meticulously...

I get. but, mom marrying her bodyguard...? That's new...

Not just any bodyguard... he's one of the greatest saint ever walk this earth. His name is Sagitarius Seiya, formerly Pegasus Seiya. A god can only some weakness, but Athena's weakness is her fear of losing Seiya and Sonia. I never saw her face full of terror when she heard Sonia's name mentioned by the Titan's Messenger.

If Sonia was captured, that means...

Seiya supposedly fell in battle protecting his daughter. That fightens Athena. But I believe that he never fell. I checked the place. There's no cosmo residue of a gold cloth taken. Even if a gold Saint has fallen, the Gold Cloth will automatically returns to the palace of Athena in mt. Olympus.

Which means...

Seiya is alive but wounded and went ghost with his Sagitarius Gold Cloth.


End file.
